


in the dead of the night

by dracomalfoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, draco likes fantasies, just a short thing, maybe i'll write more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoys/pseuds/dracomalfoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco really, really, really hates Harry Potter and yet, that is all he can think of in the middle of the night with his hands down his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the dead of the night

**Author's Note:**

> this is because of @softkylux on twitter and because i run w/ anything i get my hands on. very short drabble of sorts. it was only supposed to be tweets back and forth. oh well. enjoy!

Draco did it again. He allowed himself to close his eyes and allowed his hand to go down to his hard cock. He allowed pictures and scenes of Potter laughing with his friends, smiling at something Loony Lovegood says, sleeping during Professor Binn’s boring lectures. He allows all of these things as he moves his hands up and down the base of his cock.

He’s especially quiet, so he doesn’t wake everyone in the room despite there being charms that he set up. He couldn’t be too careful.

He continues, hand gaining speed then slowing down. Draco hissed and thought about how Potter looked at him today and when Draco didn’t glare at him, Potter actually smiled. There’s a pressure in Draco’s chest now, but he doesn’t stop. His hand keeps moving, twisting ever so slightly.

When Potter smiled at Draco, he didn’t know what to do but turn away. Probably because if he hadn’t, he would have smiled back or kept staring at Potter. That couldn’t happen. No. Draco was close now.

He thought of how Potter’s smile made his features soft, he’d never been soft to Draco. The pressure in his chest kept building and now Draco was sure he was crying. Still, he didn’t stop. He kept moving his hand and now used his other hand to massage his balls.

Eventually, Draco came. The last thing he remembered before he whimpered and opened his eyes was Harry’s laugh.

Draco quickly cleaned himself off with a quick spell and then wiped his tears. Though, they did not stop. Nor did the tight pressure in Draco’s chest. He would have been worried if it hadn’t happened before.

It always happened when Draco thought about this Potter. Whether he was rubbing one out or not.

Draco put his cock back into his briefs and pulled his pajama pants back up. Resigned, he decided that this was another night he’d ignore.

 ***

It happens again and this time, after Draco finished, he spent the whole night clutching his pillow and silently sobbing into it.

He never felt quite right after. It was one thing for Draco to be angry with Potter and to picture him fucking Potter into submission or some other ridiculous fantasy that he had come up with. But it was a completely different thing to get off on something as incredibly mundane as a smile.

Honestly, Draco couldn’t remember how long this had been happening. It had been since sixth year, he thought, though he did get a momentary break after Potter decided to almost kill him. It had been a very difficult time for Draco, so he masturbated to the pure thought of tying Potter up and letting him have it. There was possibly a whip.

Draco was never ashamed of his fantasies. They were just that. He didn’t mind having his kinky secrets. The real shame was how he was now. He couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t think of normal Potter things instead of outlandish ideas.

Eventually, Draco falls asleep. He dreams of Potter.

 ***

Two weeks later, Potter approaches him in the library. Draco has half a mind of walking away, but before he decides, Potter is in front of him. “Malfoy.”

Draco braces himself for whatever this conversation might be. “Potter.”

They stay quiet for a second, before Potter shakes his head. “Never mind, I can’t do this.”

Before Draco can reply, Potter is out of the library.

He couldn’t decide if he was confused, angry or hurt. Draco didn’t know why he would be hurt, but the feeling still floated around in his stomach. Whatever Potter had wanted to say, obviously Draco wasn’t good enough to listen. This only strengthened the idea that Draco often thought about; he’d never be good enough for Saint Potter.

Honestly, Draco didn’t know why he entertained the thought at all. It only served to depress him.

Draco sighed and put whatever book he was holding, he didn’t bother learning the name, back on the shelf. He walked out of the library and regretfully back into his room. Maybe a nap while everyone was out would do it. Either that or he’d continue his time honored tradition of ruining his own life by getting off to Harry Potter.

 ***

A month later, Draco finds himself at a loss of what to do. Somehow his feelings for Potter have grown and he’s stopped just masturbating, but actually thinking about him at all hours of the day. Normally, it’d be a thought every once in a while, but now the thoughts consumed him.

Potter paid attention to him more. He caught him staring in the corridors and in classes and in the great hall. Everywhere Potter was, he was staring at Draco. Maybe he thought that Draco was up to something or he somehow found out what Draco had been doing.

Either way, it always caused his heart to beat at a pace that he was sure wasn’t normal or healthy. Potter was surely going to kill him, completely this time.

He wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing, which was stupid considering they were in potions. Luckily for Draco, they managed to set out the fire with only minimal damage to his hand. His partner wasn’t even at the table, he noted with a scowl.

Unluckily for him, Potter volunteered to take him to Madame Pomfrey’s. “What were you thinking?”

Draco didn’t understand the fury in Potter’s voice. “What are you talking about, Potter?”

Harry stopped him by his arm. “I am talking about the fact that you stupidly hurt yourself.”

“I don’t see how that matters to you.” He replied, haughtily. Still, Draco answered. “I just was preoccupied with something else and my partner wasn’t where he was supposed to be.”

“You out of anyone should know better than to not pay attention to your potion.” Potter muttered.

Draco couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I don’t need you to patronize me.”

“I didn’t mean to… I just…” Harry thought better than to say what he was going to say.

“You just? You just what Potter?”

Harry glared and walked forward without Draco. He followed. “No, you don’t just get to walk away and ignore my question.”

Harry turned abruptly and Draco nearly crashed into him. He helped him right himself and quickly let go of Draco’s arm. “I’m not.”

“You are. It’s actually quite obvious.”

Harry huffed. “I’m not. I just don’t know how to have this conversation, so I’d rather avoid it.”

“What conversation would that be? You pretending to be my father?” Draco said. Harry glared at him again, honestly Draco preferred it to his smile if only because it stopped his stomach from doing a little flip.

“Forget it, Malfoy.” He muttered.

“No.” Draco said.

“Malfoy.” Harry looked at him, he was neither glaring or smiling. He was simply resigned.

“Potter.”

Draco couldn’t exactly understand or explain what happened next. He was simply up against the corridor wall with Potter’s hands at his waist. “Is this what you want?”

Draco’s face drained of color. “What?”

“The conversation.” Potter said, his lips dangerously close to Draco’s.

“Oh.” Was all Draco managed to say before he closed the small distance between their lips and kissed Harry.

Even given the fact that Harry was the one that initiated the whole entire thing, Draco still thought that he’d pull away and hex him into the next century. But that wasn’t the case.

Harry’s hands tightened at Draco’s waist as he slowly kissed back.

They both sighed into each other’s mouths which caused Harry to give him a lop sided grin. “I wasn’t wrong.”

“What on earth are you on about, Potter?” Draco tried to sound frustrated, but he was too high on what just happened for it to actually come through.

“I thought that maybe… well that you felt the same way I felt.” Harry said. “It’s wrong, I know. We’re supposed to hate each other.”

“Things change.” Draco shrugged and decided not to tell him that this isn’t some new feeling for him.

“Maybe.” Harry muttered against Draco’s lips.

Draco moved his hands from his side to Harry’s waist, but then noticed the ugly blisters forming on his hand. Then he noticed the pain. Harry’s eyes followed Draco’s line of vision. “Oh!”

He pulled away, embarrassed. “We should go.”

Draco only smiled. “We’ll continue this later.”

Harry nodded and they continued on their way to Madam Pomfrey’s.


End file.
